I Wish I May
by LadyAnalyn
Summary: Sequel to A Sirius Confession Slash warning RLSB Remus makes a wish


**Disclaimer: Don't own them, cause if I did Sirius wouldn't have died.**

**Title: I Wish I May**

**This is a sequel to "A Sirius Confession" I don't think you have to read that to read this but you may want to, at least to find out what was in the letter.**

Remus had stopped crying a while ago and now he just lay on Sirius' bed, holding the letter to his heart and staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, Sirius how incredibly thick were we?" Remus felt as if his heart had been torn out and struck with the killing curse. His mind was blank except for thoughts of Sirius. Sirius…they could have been together but they were both too chicken to come foreword with their feelings. Sirius shouldn't be dead…Dumbledore shouldn't be dead…James and Lily shouldn't be dead. None of them should be dead. If Remus could change it, if he had the chance to fix it all, he'd take it in a heartbeat, no less than a heartbeat. But it was impossible wasn't it?

Remus fingered his wand and then the small gun he'd kept in his pocket since Sirius was sent to Azkaban. It was loaded with a single silver bullet-one shot to the heart was all it would take. Just one shot.

"Remus!" came Tonks's voice from the hall "Remus, where are you?"

Remus got up and walked out into the hall almost bumping into her "What is it?" Remus felt drained physically and emotionally and he was aware it was reflected in his voice.

"Wotcher, what's wrong? What did Sirius say?"

"None of your business" Remus brushed past her and left Grimmauld Place without a word to anybody.

Where he was going he didn't know nor did he care. He just needed to be alone, away from everyone. He found himself in a park which park he didn't know. He sat on a bench and stared into the darkening sky. He watched the stars come out one by one; the first star he really noticed was Sirius, the brightest star in the sky in the constellation Canis Major. Remus sighed heavily "Despite them being evil, your parents named you well, Sirius." Remus remembered a rhyme his mother taught him when he was little,

"Star light star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish might have this wish I wish tonight. I wish I wish that I had the chance, the chance to change it. If I had told Sirius about my feelings while we were still in school maybe things would have turned out differently. Things shouldn't be turning out like this, the bad guy's winning, and we've lost so many good souls who shouldn't be lost. If everyone is allowed only one wish at a certain time then please let this be mine." Remus closed his eyes and Sirius the star twinkled.

"Moooooney oh Moooney! Wake up! It's time for class." Remus felt himself being shaken by two sets of hands. He opened his eyes to find Sirius and James staring down at him.

"Sirius? James?" Remus scrambled out of bed _Holy shit. It worked, did it?_ "Quick one of you pinch me, make sure I'm not dreaming."

"Okay, if you insist." Sirius pinched his arm hard. Remus yelped.

"Thank-you um I have to tell Dumbledore" Remus ran out of the dormitory and Gryffindor Tower without even bothering to change out of his pyjamas. But as he was half way to Dumbledore's office he thought he should probably tell Sirius and James first because if he went to Dumbledore while he was worked up like this he might let it slip that they were Anamagi. Wait…oh shit what year was he in? He went back to Gryffindor Tower, James and Sirius weren't there and Remus didn't care where Peter was but their dormitory door said "Fifth Years". Damn, had they even mastered becoming Anamagi yet? Remus hated being confused. No, they must have, Sirius called him Mooney. Remus got dressed and went in search of Padfoot and Prongs, completely forgetting about classes, after all lives were at stake.

…

"Where do you suppose Mooney went, Prongs?"

"Well, since he didn't go to Dumbledore I haven't the faintest idea. He's probably looking for us, the way he acted when he woke up."

Sirius thought for a moment "Think he knows, 'bout the future I mean? Think he got a chance too?"

"As I said from the way he acted probably. Was I the only one who noticed how big his eyes got when he saw you?"

"Saw us, you mean?"

"No, I mean you. Anyway, I hope you're going to tell him this time."

"I left him a note."

"But this time actually tell him you twit."

"There you are! Sirius, James" Remus came panting up to them "glad I found you… so much…to tell."

"First off Remus," Sirius put a hand on his shoulder "you may want to try breathing."

Remus took a breath "I have to tell you something, both of you."

"If it has anything," said James "with our gruesome horrible deaths, we already know."

Remus blinked "Y-you do?"

"Did you honestly think, Mooney that you were the only one who got another chance to set things right?" Sirius kept his hand on Remus' shoulder "Come on, it'll take all three of us."

"You mean both of you? You both know?"

"Yes, the last thing I remember is coming out of Voldemort's wand and holding him off while Harry got away. Then there was this bright light and I was back in the dormitory."

"As for me, I remember facing that rotten bitch Bellatrix and then a bright light and bam! There I was back here, we figured you knew too 'cause the way you were acting."

Remus felt his eyes welling "How can this be real?"

"Does it matter?" said James "Never look a gift horse in the mouth unless ya know it's made of wood then you might want to double check. The point is we have a chance to make things right and I for one am not about to die a second time."

"Here, here" said Sirius.

James smirked "By the way, told you Lily wants me." Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes.

"Sirius," Remus took the hand that was on his shoulder "I found your letter."

Sirius' grey eyes shone brightly "Did you?" he gulped "and?"

Remus smiled "I think San Francisco sounds lovely. They have a China Town."

"But I don't like Chinese."

"Ah, yes but I do" Remus pulled Sirius closer "My answer is I feel the same, I always have."

Sirius put his arms around Remus "I love you Remus Lupin."

"And I love you Sirius Black." They kissed rather passionately.

James adverted his eyes "A little warning next time would be nice."

The End...or is it?

**Let me know**


End file.
